Lod-Goes To School/Collage
by Dark-Crystal Dragoon
Summary: (Music & Library up!) Yup, you read right. LoD in school! I now have 4 classes & lunch. Rated PG13 for language& such. Please R&R...(disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Sony or The Legend Of Dragoon)
1. Politics, Algebra

**__**

Dart, Shana, Albert, Lavitz, Lloyd, Rose, Kongol, Miranda, Meru, & Crystal all stood in the hallway of a collage.

Meru: What are we doing here again

Miranda: I think that we're here to learn

Albert: *eyes glow* ^_^ Ah yes the joy of learning! Let us explore the wonders of knowledge 

All:-_-'.....

Dart: I have Algebra first period...

Shana: ^o^ Oooo I have that too

Dart: -_- great...

Haschel: I have P.E....

All: ?!

Lloyd: How did you get here?

Rose: Aren't you too old to be in collage?

Haschel: At least I'm not 11,026 years old

Rose: *through gritted teeth* It was a CHOKER that stopped me from ageing! Besides I still look young...

Haschel: whatever....

Rose: What was that?!

Shana: Haschel, why are_ you here?_

Haschel: Well...I was filling out a job application and I need a Collage Degree....

Everyone: *rolls eyes*

Crystal:*looking at a piece of paper* I never signed up for a political class...they said it was all ready full...

Albert: Yeah....I sort of did that....

Crystal: What?!

Albert: Yeah, um, no one else wanted to go and so I....er...signed you and Lavitz up for it

Lavitz: What?! 

Albert: *dragging Crystal & Lavitz off to the political class* We don't want to be late! 

Dart: Err...yeah, ok...who ever else has Algebra we had better go or we're going to be late

Kongol: Kongol have P.E. (Physical Education/ gym)

Haschel: I have that too

Meru: I got something called Al-Ge-Bra

Miranda: hmm...I have Swimming..

Lloyd: I also have that

Rose: That's what I have too

Dart: Well let's go then

They all split up and each went to their classes

Political Class:

Crystal, Albert, & Lavitz were all sitting in font of the class

Albert:*raising his hand repeatedly* I know the answer! Please allow me to-

Teacher: *rubbing his temples* _ Albert YOU are the one who asked the question! 

Albert:...

*bell rings*-everyone gets up and walks to the door-

Crystal: *helping Lavitz pull Albert out of the class by his cloak* Let's go Albert....

Albert: *struggling back* No! I AM NOT DONE! I MUST LEARN MORE!

Lavitz: *yanking Albert's cloak* You already know everything!

Algebra:

Meru: *raising hand* Teacher! I don't understand this!

Teacher: *walks over to Meru* Meru this is addition.

Meru: I know

Teacher: You are supposed to be doing Algebra

Meru: But I don't understand this

Teacher: But we're not doing this

Meru: Oh, so what are we doing?

Teacher: Algebra!

Meru: But I don't understand this

Teacher: *sigh, slaps forehead* Dart help Meru

Dart: *talking to Shana*

Teacher: Dart I said help Meru

Dart: With what?

Teacher: With the algebra

Dart: But she needs help with the addition

Teacher: Yes I know that but we're working on algebra not addition

Shana: Wait I don't get it

Meru: Are you going to help me with my addition

Teacher: _* I have a head ache 

*Bell rings*

Teacher: Thank god!

Everyone leaves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So whatCHA think so far eh? I have a few more of 'em but I wanted to see if you liked these first before I put the rest up ya know? Please R&R! (mind you I don't usually say 'please')

Thanks!

~*Crystal*~ (no not after my character 'tis not my real name but I really love it) 


	2. Swimming, P.E., & Lunch

**__**

Authors Note: Hi everyone, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! I got two more classes up here: Swimming, P.E. and I put in Lunch! Tell me what ya think! They are super short but hey...sorry it took so long to put'em up but it's easy making up fics just hard finally writing'em down ya know?

Swimming:

Lloyd, Rose, & Miranda are all standing by the pool (in bathing suits he he he he....)

Rose: So....what do we do...

Coach: You swim.

Miranda:...how?

Coach: You get in the water...

Lloyd: I don't like water...

Coach: Ok so whose going to go first?!

All:...

Coach: C'mon!

Rose: Miranda you go...

Miranda: Lloyd you go

Lloyd: HELL NO!

Miranda: he he he....*pushes Lloyd in pool*

Lloyd: *drowning* I can't swim! I can't swim!

Rose:-_-*sigh* stand up

Lloyd: *stands* Oh! ^_^' 

Coach: Ok now DIVE INTO THE WATER!

Lloyd: Yeah right...

Coach: *pushes Lloyd into deep water* SWIM!!!

Lloyd: *drowning* I can't swim! I cant swim!!

Miranda: I really think he can't swim...

Rose: Than go help him! *pushes Miranda in water*

Miranda: *drowning* THE !@#$ WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN SWIM!!!!

Rose: Oops!

Coach: *moving hands in swimming motion* BE ONE WITH THE WATER! ONE WITH THE WATER!  


Lloyd: *trying to swim* ONE-One-ONE WITH THE WHAT??? OH FUCK THIS I AM FLYING *Lloyd turns on wings flies out of pool pushing Rose in pool*

Coach: Your losing points for that! 

Lloyd: Do I look like I....care?

Coach:..

Miranda: ANY ONE NOTICE! I CAN'T SWIM!!!!!!! 

Rose: *climbs out of pool* Yes we can see that.

Miranda: SO WHAT THE !@#$ YOU @$$'$ WAITING FOR HELP ME OUT OF HERE!!!

Rose: I like her this way better...

Lloyd: Me too

Miranda: WHAT?!!!!!

Coach: Look at that it's almost lunchtime...

Rose: Let's go than....

Lloyd: Yup, I'm Starving

*Rose, Lloyd, & Coach leave*

Miranda: *STILL trying to swim* YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!!!!!! HELLOOOOOO ARE YOU LISTENING!!!! IS ANYONE THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.E.:

Kongol & Haschel stood in a line with the other student's on the 2nd floor auditorium. 

Coach: Ok everyone we'll start off with a few simple exercises. A cartwheel!

Student: This is hard! 

Haschel: *doing back flips around the gym*

Coach: I said CARTWHEELS NOT BACK FLIPS!

Kongol: *watching Haschel* Kongol dizzy...

Haschel: *still doing back flips* This is kids stuf-- Oh SH*T! *falls* I think I pulled a muscle...

All:-_-'

Kongol: *walks over to Haschel laying down on the gym floor twitching* You ok?

Haschel: *eye twitch* DO I LOOK OK TO YOU?!!!!!!!! I AM LAYING ON THE FLOOR AND CAN'T GET UP! MY SIDE HURTS LIKE HELL AND YOUR ASKING ME IF I AM OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kongol: *cowers in fear* 

Coach: Ok then...NEXT let's do Jumping Jacks!

Kongol: ^_^ Kongol do Jumping Jacks!

Haschel: *trying to get up in fear* No Kongol Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lunch:

Shana, Meru, & Dart are sitting at a long lunch table ,in the very crowded & busy cafeteria, eating. Meru is looking over addition problems.

Meru: I STILL don't understand this...

Shana: What is that?

Meru: My homework

Shana: Did we GET Addition home work?

Meru: No...my teacher gave this specially for me ^_^

Dart takes the paper.

Dart: *laughing* This is a punishment!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P

Meru: *sniff* no it's not...

Shana: Are you going to do it?

Meru: Yes...

Dart: Why?

Meru: It IS my work, don't you do YOUR homework?

Dart: no...

Shana: Than what are those weird magazines with those people wearing nothing, you all ways read at home?

Dart: er...those...are...research magazines, I do reports just not home work he he he....!

Shana: Ohhhhhh (A/N: She obviously _ doesn't get it ^_~)_

Albert, Crystal, & Lavitz sit at the table tiredly. Lavitz & Crystal beaten and bruised.

Crystal: I never thought politics were so dangerous...

Lavitz: *glares at Albert* They are when your with Albert....

Albert: he he he...

Dart: *eye twitch* I am afraid to ask but....what happened?

Crystal: ALBERT didn't want to leave the damn political class room SO-

Lavitz: HE TOOK OUT HIS FREAKEN SPEAR AND STARTED ATTACKING US WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!

Albert: They were trying to get me away from the teacher!!!!!!!!!

Meru: And they thought "I" had problems...

Albert: WHAT?!

Meru: ^_^' nothin'

Lloyd, Rose, & Miranda ,soaking wet, walk into Lunch Room and walk up to the table.

Lloyd: I hate swimming...

Rose: You CAN'T swim

Lloyd: Your point is...

Rose: How can you hate it when you can't even do it?!

Meru: Do what?

Rose: SWIM! Why am I stuck with such idiots

All: What was that?!!  


Rose: Nothing...

Miranda: At least you didn't have to stay in that damn pool for so long! I am freezing!!!

Lloyd: Oh SHUT UP!

Miranda: *sniff*

The cafeteria room shakes and suddenly Kongol falls from the ceiling landing in a chair at the table sending Meru flying into the ceiling.

Albert: Where did you come from?

Crystal: What the !@#$ happened to you?!

Kongol: Kongol go boom. *points at ceiling with big whole in it*

Haschel limps into the cafeteria: I'll tell you what happened KONGOL did jumping jacks!

Everyone: *laughs*

Kongol: Kongol try get good grade!

Dart: Are we missing some one?

Shana: Where's Meru?

Lavitz: he, he, I think found her *points up at ceiling*

All: *look up*

Meru's legs are seen half way through the ceiling.

Rose: Hah! Kongol must have sent her flying from the impact!

Meru: *muffled voice* HEY HELP ME!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!

Kongol: Kongol get *Kongol stands and pulls Meru out from the ceiling and throws her into the chair*

Meru: Woe, T-Thanks...

*15 minutes later after everyone is done eating*

Crystal and Lavitz are looking at there schedules together.

Crystal: *swallow* Oh no! Hell NO!  


Lavitz: *swallow* This is just our luck!

Crystal: WHY ME?!  


Lavitz: What did I DO?!

Dart: Er...what happened?

Lavitz: WE are in ALBERT'S CLASS.....AGAIN!!!!!!!!

Lloyd: So...

Crystal: *cry's* It's LIBRARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Albert: *eyes glow* MY BOOKS! MY BEUATIFUL BOOKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES ALLOW US TO EXPIERIENCE THE WONDERS OF KNOWLADGE IN THE EVER SO WONDERUL BOOKS!!!!! BWAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Crystal: He's mad I'm telling you!

Lavitz: NO NOT AGAIN!!!!!  


Albert: Come on we have to get there extra earlier *drags yelling Crystal & Lavitz away*

Rose: Woe

Miranda: That's just scary...

Shana: I feel sorry for them...

Lloyd: Ten bucks says they don't make it back alive!

Haschel: Your on!

Dart: Ok I have *looks at schedule*.....Science next....

Shana: Oh well...I have History next...

(Dart: Yes!)

Lloyd: I got........Science!

Kongol: Kongol have Science....

Haschel: Oh History...

Meru: I got...Music ALL RIGHT!

Miranda: *grunt* Oh great...so do I...

Meru: Yay! Maybe afterward you can help me with my math!

Miranda: ....what?

Dart: Don't do it it's a death wish...

Rose: I have History...

Haschel: Well let's get it over with...

All of them break up and go to there classes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey so what do you think?! Once again I would just like to apologize for, it took me so long to post this...and thanks for the reviews! I will have the classes up soon.

~*Crystal*~


	3. Library & Music

****

Neo: ^-^' Indeeed, I Know I know! It took me even longer to post these ones!!!!!! *hides behind Sephiroth*

Sephiroth: …get on with it! I want to go to the FFVII Section!

Neo: Right, indeed. I just want to thank all those people who reviewed this story! X_X I oly did to classes You will have to wait a bit before I put the others up okie? Enjoy!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=====================================================================

Library:

Albert: *clinging to book shelf* Bwaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa Look how beautiful they are !!!!!!!! Mwaaaahaahhaaaaaaaaaaaa AND THEY'RE ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crystal & Lavitz: ….-_-'

Lavitz: *Goes to touch a book:* This looks-Ow!!!!-*gets slapped by Albert* $^%&$^&$&*( 

Albert: DO NOT TOUCH!!!!!!! YOU DID NOT WASH YOUR HANDS AFTER YOU ATE LUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lavitz: I'm wearing gloves!!! METAL GLOVES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Albert: *picks up a book and begins hugging it* Precious book….beautiful book…..bwaaaahhaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Lavitz: …..

Crystal: *opens book* Yes Death Book!!!!!!!!!!! *book gets snatched up by Albert*

Albert: DO NOT TOUCH MY BOOKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA  


Crystal & Lavitz: …

Albert: *pulls up a dictionary sits down and begins reading it*

Crystal & Lavitz: …

Crystal: At least we know where he got his wide range of vocabulary…..

Lavitz: Yeah, And now we know why he's the ONLY one!!!! Do YOU know anyone who reads a DICTIONARY??????!!!!!

Crystal: yeah…Albert….

Crystal & Lavitz: *sigh* -_-'

***an hour later***

Lavitz: Albert!!! We need to go!!!!!!! We're going to be late!!!!!!

Albert: *from behind bookshelf* Late???? Late???? CAN-NOT-BE-LATE!!!!!!! But!!! MUST READ BOOKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crystal:….check out a book….

Albert: Coming!!!!!!!!!! *goes to the check out desk carrying 20 large encyclopedias*

Crystal: %^$^(&$&$^*)$)^ Why'd you check out so many????????

Albert: ^-^ I couldn't decide which letter I wanted….

Lavitz: so….

Albert: ^-^ I just decided to get the whole series!

Crystal & Lavitz: *eye twitch*

Librarian: *to Albert* I'm sorry there's a two book limit….

Albert: *eye twich* What…..???????????!??!!??!?!?!!??!!??!?!?!?!!!!!!?!!!!!!

Crystal: Oh…-

Lavitz:-no…

Albert: ……………..^%%%%%%@@%$@^%@%^542

***2 minutes later***

*Crystal & Lavitz get thrown out of the Library*

Crystal: *sigh* you know what….

Lavitz: we are never going to get though to him……Oh SH*T!!!!! *get's hit by Librarian whom got thrown out*

Albert: *from inside Library, closing the door* BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA BWAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH 

All: -_-'….*hear the door lock*

Music:

Teacher: Ok now class who would like to be the first one to saying our "Do-re-me's"?

Class: *only Meru Raises her hand*

Teacher: *ignores Meru* Anyone?

Meru: *jumps up and down*

Teacher: *sigh*…fine Meru….

MerU: Yes!!!!! *stands* Eh hem…..*high Voice* DOOOOOOO RAEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEE FAUUUUUUUUu SOOOOOOOOOOo LAUUUUUUUU TEEEEEEEE DAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*teahers glass of water breaks, students glasses break* Thank you Thank you!

Student w/glasses: Teacher I got glass in my eyes!!!!

Teacher: Meru watch the class!!!! *takes the students to the Nurses office*

Meru: OOOOooooo *sits in teachers desk*

Class: …

Miranda: Ah hell…..

Meru: Ok So Let's take attendance!!! Who ever is not here raise there hand!

Class:…

Meru: Good looks like Nobody's Assent

Miranda: Don't you mean Absent…

Meru: Hey Who is the teacher here ME or YOU?!

Miranda:…none of us…

Meru: _ You bequiet and help me with my ADDITION!!!!!!!!

Random Student: Uh, "miss" Meru we do Algeb-

Meru: Quiet!

All: …

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=====================================================================

Neo: Well thas all I got so far! ^_^' Don' worry I'll get some more up soon but first I have to worry about MY problems in school X_X I got 7 reports due! Bloody Hell! I'd better start writing them eh?!!! *runs off*

Sephiroth:…Uh yea….I'll say it for her uh…..thanks for all the great reviews! Oh shit….*runs off*


End file.
